


Our Journeys!

by PinkStorm



Category: Adventure Time, Rizzoli & Isles, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adults, Adventure, Angst, Boston, Etheria - Freeform, F/F, Land Of OOO, Magic, Modern AU, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Bliss, SuperNaturals, Teenage Drama, Tragic Romance, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStorm/pseuds/PinkStorm
Summary: Varieties of one-shot AUs in each fandom category. No crossovers at this time, maybe later?! Follow along this journey with your favorite fandoms or with all of them! First time working at this so, yep your comment input can help me out...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These three (3) fandoms Will be listed in no particular order. Like I say earlier, no crossovers which Will help in following along of your favs!

There she is, sitting over at the end of the bar as she takes a sip of her drink. It makes her third time in this bar this week, and I'm wondering who she is looking for, maybe just wants to be by herself, or she could be undercover? Whatever her reasons here, she has my curiosity and I intend to entertain it. As the mysterious woman nurses her drink of choice, there is a shadowy figure walking towards her. It gets closer to her and soon the figure sits next to her on the bar stool. 

"Hello, I'd noticed you from across the room. Are you looking for someone, perhaps I could help" the mysterious figure says. 

"Ah, that won't be necessary - thank you for asking" commented the beautiful woman.

"Aw, my apologies then - please excuse me then - I want bother you no more tonight" the figure says. 

The shadowy figure gets up to make their way to leave, when all of a sudden there is chaos coming from the entrance of the Club! And one of the Security bouncers has just tumbled to the floor grabbing his knee in agony! 

"ARGH"! screams the security guy.

"HEY YOU, DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER OR ELSE"! shouted the shadow figure, as they make their way to the front while holding onto the side of their hip, at the ready. 

The hostile intruder keeps coming in a heated rush as he sees the beautiful woman at the bar. "YOU IS NOT GOING TO TOUCH ME, YOU FREAK"! yelled the intruder. "SHE IS COMING WITH ME AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY BUSINESS"! as the hostile intruder grabs hold of the Shadowy figure and roughly pushes them to the wall. 

The hostile man keeps coming towards the beautiful woman until...

All of a sudden more chaos ensues and that beautiful woman is no longer beautiful but absolutely captivating! She wastes no time approaching the loud man and punches him right in his left eye. He screams as he holds his hands against his eye cursing under his breathe now, as she walks towards and leans over to the Shadowy figure. They are stunned at what just happened in here, but not complaining. 

"Are you okay"? she says.

"Yeah, just a little bruised on my side - thanks" mentioned the dark figure.

"Good, now get up and come with me".

"Okay" a bit confused but what the hay, whispered the figure.

...............................................

* * *

Oof, okay so this will obviously continue as the mysterious figure and captivating woman reveals themselves to one another...


	2. Spend The Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wants to take the next intimate step in her relationship with Adora. But how, and is Adora ready like she is? Only one way to find out, they are going dancing tonight! "You're the girl, only girl so right for me. You are my golden girl, only girl... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> This Chapter Two, is a stand alone like most of the future Chapters to come. 'Journey' is category as standalones and will continue, as I'm starting off with the newest ship first - the CatrAdora!   
> The other two ships the 'Rizzles' and the 'Bubblines' will follow. Some chapters however could become a bit smutty so you have been warned. I will be getting back to Chapter One later on.   
> I have not made up my mind of which 'ship' should that story go too, but for now it is just on pause for the moment. Will update you on it's continuation sometime soon...

**Spend The Night...**

* * *

The sun is peaking through the window drapes as Catra and Adora lays in bed together, for what now is almost six months from their first love confession towards each other. With years of secretly pinning for one another, the ladies thought they might not never have a future together. And now, here they both lay in each other's arms like old times but would like to take the next step even further...

As Catra begins to stir to ruse herself from sleep and out of bed, Adora gently touches her arm while lying on her side. Admiring Catra, as she too looks into Adora's sparkling blues with her heterochromia eyes. 

"Good morning, Love" says Adora.

"Good morning, Beautiful" replys Catra.

Catra leans down close to Adora's lips for a morning kiss. Adora happily obliges meeting Catra's lips as she sucks on them before entering her tongue inside. 

"Mmm..." moans Adora, as the kiss deepens. After what felt like a whole minute, Catra breaks off the kiss and gives Adora a chaste kiss before getting off the bed heading towards the closet. 

"As much as I love kissing you, we have to get going" spoke Catra while searching for something to wear for today. "Me and Bow has that meeting with Huntara in the Crimson Waste. And the sooner that I leave here, the sooner that I can be back. Remember, we have another date night tonight and I'm not trying to miss it". 

Adora still just lazily lays in bed, while thinking of an intense intimacy with Catra someday soon. Her thoughts are going extremely kinky, with her and Catra g...- 

"Adora, have you heard me at all, Etheria to Adora, hey" Catra snapping her fingers in Adora's face, trying to get her attention. 

"What, oh yeah yeah - I heard you, sort of" Adora smiling cheeky at Catra. Catra repeated of what she had said earlier then went off to go take a shower. Leaving Adora with more thoughts of someday soon of getting intimate with her Love.

* * *

It has been a full day for both Adora and Catra, as each of them has a couple of meetings to attend throughout most of the day. And now finally, they both can relax and enjoy the rest of their evening together. 

"Hey Adora, are you ready for some dancing tonight"? Catra implies as she greets Adora in the Brightmoon castle halls...

"As long as it is with you, my Love" says Adora, as she stands in front of Catra with a smile. 

"Then let's go, for this night will be something special" Catra says with excitement in her voice.

Arriving at the dance hall, the ladies finds them a table, places their order of drinks, and admire the dancing crowd on the dance floor. The music is fast pacing right now, but Catra has in mind will have to wait a few more songs before she asks Adora for this dance. 

"Catra, I have been meaning to ask you something and I'm not sure of how to say it without coming on to strong" replies Adora, while she sips her drink.

"Oh, well just say what is on your mind. It is better to talk things out you know" says Catra, tapping her foot to the best of the music. 

"You are right. So, it just occurred to me that our togetherness has been almost six months and --" Adora starts and trails off...

"And..." Catra encourages on...

"And we - " before Adora can finish her say, the music cuts in on the particular song that Catra has been waiting for since two songs ago.

"Oh Adora, this is the song, this is the song! C'mon let us get on the dance floor, and you can finish telling me of what is on your mind - yeah" Catra excitedly says as they both walks towards the dance floor.

Adora places her hands on Catra's waist, while Catra in turns put her arms around Adora's neck. Together, they starts off not moving to the music but is staring into each other's eyes and is mesmerized, but soon they get their rhythm to the beat of the music and the words. 

_Spend the night_

_With me tonight_

_C'est door tonight_

The atmosphere immediately sends a sexual charge to both of the ladies as their slow moments to the song captivates them...

_Why go home to an empty bed_

_Why try to fight those passions in your head?_

_We're two hearts on fire_

_Fueled by a simple touch_

_With love and desire we both need so much_

For Adora - wow this is what she had wanted to tell Catra tonight and the song's lyric are just speaking her thoughts!

For Catra, bingo! As her expression speaks better than words sometimes and she knew that this would be the right song with Adora. And going by her reaction as of now, she is getting wet like her! Oh just a few more lyrical words and we are out of here!

_You're the girl_

_Only girl_

_So right for me_

_You're the girl_

_Golden girl_

_Spend the night_

_With me tonight_

_C'est soir tonight_

Rubbing and touching, slow kisses on her neck, and a slow grind - the ladies anticipates to the fullest of their sexual desire for one another.

_Listen,_

_I'm not out just for an easy lay_

_I really love you in a special way_

_Unlock the door girl_

_We can throw away the key_

_I want more of you_

_And girl here's all of me_

_You're the girl_

_Golden girl_

* * *

Fumbling, and sloppily taking off each other clothes - Adora and Catra makes it to their bedroom for the first time in an intense sexual intimacy.

They look at one another without worrying about a shameful stare down, as their nude bodies mashed together - and starts to grind their pussies. Catra is laying on her back, and spread eagle for Adora as she settles on top of her, slowing grinding their pelvis together. 

"This is what I have been desiring with you for quite awhile, Catra" whispered Adora into Catra's ear and she slow grinds her beloved...

"Mmm, and you feel so good on top of me Adora. Just like I have always dreamt of and I'm not the least bit disappointed" Catra sexually vocalize in Adora's neck, while she licks and sucks on it. 

Their sexual pressure is strong! Six months of built up desire will do that for you. Moving her fingers over Catra's pussy, Adora enters two fingers deep and slowly starts to grind inside her. Catra purrs softly and sexual, taking all of Adora's two fingers inside her. Soon Adora slips a third finger in and that just sends Catra over the edge of a powerful orgasm! Afterwards, Adora pulls out and slicks her fingers of Catra's pussy goodness. Catra watches with lowly heterochromia eyes and a smile on her face. She then reach Adora's neck and pulls her down with wet, sloppy kisses as she can taste herself in Adora's mouth. 

"Mmm, I love you so much"...

"I love you also, just as much my love" ...

Soon afterwards from a bit of rest from Catra's orgasm high, she starts working Adora up more. Slowly kissing and nibbling on her ear, breasts, and neck as she makes her way downward to her ultimate target. Once she is in between Adora's legs, she takes a whip in smelling her and then dives right in! Adora gasps quickly but relax as Catra thoroughly licks and sucks her pussy out. The more moaning that Adora does, the more Catra obliges to her lover's needs. Grinding Catra's face in her pussy as she reaches an strong orgasm. Catra licks all of Adora's pussy juices and smiles up at her. 

"Come here, let me clean your face off"...

With a towel, Adora cleans Catra's face of pussy cream and kisses her once more. They stayed wrap up into each other's arms til midday the next day. 

"That. Was. So. Good. Why did it take us so damn long to get to this point of our relationship"? Catra says to Adora, as they lay snuggled in bed in each other's arms.

"We were too busy, I guess. With all of our new responsibilities now to Etheria and the people in it" trails off Adora, as she runs her fingers through Catra's new short hair style. 

"Yeah, I guess that you are right. But being in total sexual bliss is fantastic, especially with the one person that I truly loves over any and everything" passionately spoke Catra, while looking into Adora's sparkling blues eyes. 

"Sexual bliss indeed, Beautiful. Let us make even more sexual bliss yeah" whispered Adora as she starts slowly kissing Catra's body all over.

"Oh baby, oh yeah" stuttered Catra in her post clitoris bliss, while she pushes her ass high in the air for some hot anal sexing from her gorgeous blonde stud!

.....

.....

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you all enjoyed this read!   
> I was inspired by the song from the Isley Brothers and I thought about the CatrAdora! Anyway, more standalones Chapters to come - Thanks!


End file.
